The Way Of The Warrior Knight
by EssenceOfSerenity
Summary: ... A son awaits his father as he came to bring peace to the world of Spira ... It has been at least eleven years since he left ... Along with his friend, and a disappointment, he chooses to find his own way...  P.S... Yeah, it's as bad as it sounds...


The Way of the Warrior Knight (A Final Fantasy Crossover)

_Son, I'll be gone for a long time. I want you to take care of your mother for me will ya?_

_Where are you going Dad?_

_I have to go take care of some business with your uncle Braska, We have to in this long journey for the good of Spira and fight that fiend that took mom._

_*Saddened* Just promise me you won't be gone too long, okay?_

_Don't worry about it, I'll be back before you even know it, I promise. I'll even bring you all the sea salt you want once I come back. (A/N: Ice Cream = Sea Salt)_

_*Sudden smile* Okay, take care Dad. *Hugs his Dad goodbye*_

_I will son, to you as well. *Hugs his Son in return*_

Auron, the former warrior monk of Yevon, guardian to High summoner Braska, and father to Yeaven departs to a long journey with the task of bringing the calm back to Spira due to the tyranny known as "Sin", which places Spira into its demise. Braska, Auron, and later a blitzballer named Jecht, brings an evanescent peace to the world of Spira as defeating "Sin" only meant bringing a halt to its purpose which is to destroy Spira. That transient peace could only be achieved by sacrificing the High summoner's life, which also meant the demise of the guardians who protects the high summoner. The objective was successful, Spira was in peace, for now. The high summoner gave up his life bringing calm unto the world of Spira. Auron and Jecht we're both included to that sacrifice, Jecht being the next "Sin" as it was required in order to defeat the entity which is "Sin", was in a more terrible spot as well as Auron wasn't the only one who left someone dear to him. Auron's entity later fades unto the Farplane, where he was laid to rest… (A/N: Farplace : Heaven sort of)

Located somewhere in the hills of Besaid, Yeaven sits on a rock reminiscing about that day he and his dad had their last conversation. The view from that spot was beautiful, sun sunsets and rises from a distance, creating such a scene along with the sounds of the ocean's wave slowly making its way towards the beach's shore, yet this wasn't enough to put a smile on the face of the now seventeen year-old son.

_Yeaven! Your dinner's getting cold! You want it or not! *Waving desperately*_

Yeaven turns around, realizing it was Amely's horrendous yet sweet voice from a distance. Amely has always been Yeaven's buddy ever since they were young. They've always been there for one another, corrected each other whenever they felt their opinion was suitable than the other, and both dearly loved one another. Yeaven always treated Amely as his little sister, they were two years apart yet Yeaven seemed to always think he was a full two score ahead of her. What might have contributed to this is Amely usually acts like a child. She'd always irritate Yeaven as to a sister and a brother would usually do, apparently deep inside, Amely never taught of Yeaven as a brother but secretly thinks of him as a lover, a secret she's been keeping the very first time they've met. She has always had feelings for him ever since they met, but knowing he wouldn't feel the same way, she kept the taught instead.

_Yeah, I'm coming, thanks for telling me, tell Lulu to just keep it at the stove. *slowly rising up*_

Lulu was Amely's sister, who also looked after Yeaven ever since his dad, Auron left. Lulu was kind, yet strict when necessary, looking after her little sister as their parents was a victim of the war that occurred between two high reputations in Spira which was the Yu Yevon and the Al Bhed. Auron and Lulu were friends and so taking Yeaven under her care seemed to be no problem to her though she did make promise to pay her back somehow. Lulu was a trained black mage and was skilled at it, she teaches Amely some of the black arts, she offered to teach Yeaven but he refused due to some principle he reasoned. Lulu often let's Yeaven off to find his own way, but strictly watches over Amely. Yeaven in secret, practices bushido which his Dad is a Virtuoso in, Amely knows of this but Yeaven asks her to keep it between them.

Making his way towards the shelter they live in and Amely being a few feet ahead of him, a fiend suddenly appeared between them.

_Amely! Shouting as he unsheathes his blades_

_*turning around* Eeek! *tries to cast a spell but seemed to late*_

The fiend looked vicious as it aimed for Amely's flesh. Yeaven was able to swiftly move in between them and manages to prevent the fiend from clawing Amely as it scathed Yeaven's blade instead. Yeaven immediately made a charging slash which the fiend was unprepared for and was immediately decapitated and later fades into the Farplane (A/N: For more info. On the farplane, wiki it.)

_Phew! Thanks Yubby! (a nickname for him by her) That was a close one._

_That was way too close. I thought Lulu was teaching you to defend yourself. _

_I could've taken care of it if you just let me. *making a pouty face*_

… _right … *sarcastically* _

_You're getting pretty good with that, I guess that big chunk of metal is pretty useful after all! *Teasing*_

_*turns around to face her* … Her name is Alkaide, don't ever call her that again… *walks pass her*_

_Geez, I'm just teasing, *staring at him as he walks away, day dreaming* _

_**Oh Amely, how I've been so blind, *kneeling* please marry me!**_

_**Oh Yeaven! Of Course I do *slowly nears her lips towards his*… **_

_AMELY! Let's go! *ceasing for a while to announce*_

_*shaking her head*, stop shouting! I'm coming! Slow Down Then!_

Yeaven made his way through the path as Amely finally catches up to him. The Town's horizon slowly appearing from a distance as they walk the path towards it. Noticing how Yeaven valued the blade, judging from his earlier reaction and how he sheaths it, Amely then asked.

_So as far as I know, your Dad gave that to you right? _

_Amely, how many times have I told this tale? *seemingly irritated though smiling*_

_Sorry, just wanted to break the ice here… *looking away disappointingly*_

…_*sighs* yes, my dad did give it to me, though it was intended for when I become a full fledged bushido,*quickly looks up then down again* though Lulu gave it to me earlier in order to get used to it, I'm actually glad she didn't follow my dad's instruction. *smiling even more*_

_That's my sister for yah, so Alkaide huh? Who's Alkaide? Some girl you met somewhere huh? *investigating pasture*_

…_*sigh*… it's the blade Amely, I didn't name it, it just is. *catching her eye but quickly looks away*_

_*Wondering* Well it seems like you value that blade so much why not just name it yourself? _

_It already has a name, Alkaide sounds decent anyway, it's her name, I can't just change it._

_If you say so… still I still think you should rename it, if you truly value it._

_Amely, it's a blade, nothing more than a gift from my dad, nothing more nothing less._

_Well that doesn't sound so positive of you, *a brief silence* Do you still think your dad's coming back?_

_*silent*… _

_*biting her lip* __**What was I thinking! I shouldn't just ask things like that! Grrr….. That w—**_

_*interrupting her thought* Amely look *looking towards the town* _

_Is that a- *squinting to make sure* an aeon!_


End file.
